The Dawn
by starfire 3039
Summary: this is my first fanfic & its a bit long, but please read it any way. i've added a new character to make it more fun but the ending is a bit sad. i put in all the details in the prelude. so please read it, its a bit funny but my jokes need work.


**The Dawn**

**Prelude: **Lief, Jasmine & Barda have just completed the legendary belt of Deltora & have driven the Shadow Lord out of the land. They have now caught up with an old friend: Lily. Lily is a young 9-year-old girl who helped Lief, Jasmine & Barda a while back & even though the shadow lord has been defeated there are still patrolling grey guards, ols & vraals. And there's just bound to be trouble around every corner.

**How It All Began**

Lily lay awake in bed, the moonlight was floating in through the window & the room was dusty & dark when suddenly:

'Ouch' said a harsh voice

'Shh, quiet you idiot,' said another voice a lot harsher than the first. Lily got out of bed & walked over to the window. She looked out & saw a whole pod of grey guards coming towards the forge; Lily listened intently to the arguing guards.

'Are you sure the king is here?' asked the first guard

'No that's just what Bak 1 said,' replied his companion

Lily tried to think where the guards could have found out something like that, Leif was going to be here tonight but urgent business came up in Tora and he had to leave straight away. Lily knew she had to do something if the grey guards found her, then they would kill her on sight. She ran over to a chair and grabbed her cloak and a bottle of cover scent that she had used to escape the grey guards many times before and put them in her pack. Next she went over to the bed and picked up Finx -a medium sized cat with gold coloured fur and big ears- and put him in her jumper. Then once again walked over to the window surprised to find that the guards hadn't moved. They were simply arguing amongst themselves. But she didn't have time to listen. Lily leapt out the window and started running fast as she could.

'Hey there he goes' she heard one of the guards called out. Followed by the sound of thundering feet. Lily knew the guards were in hot pursuit. She didn't care. The only thing that mattered was…. Her thoughts were painfully broken in to by a full face of dirt. She looked around and saw her foot was caught in a raised tree root but that was all she saw before something hard came down on her head and she blacked out.

**'HELP'**

'You idiots' shouted a voice

When lily came to found she was in a wooden cage in a large clearing and the grey guards appeared to be in the middle of a fight.

'Well its not our fault that….'started one of the guards from last night

'Yes it is' said the first guard

'How?' demanded the second guard

'Couldn't you smell that she wasn't the king?' demanded the first

'No she didn't smell like anything' the second grumbled. After this was said the first guard walked over to Lily & made a snuffling noise.

'Well she sure smells now doesn't she?' said the first guard smugly

'Yes well she didn't smell last night' mumbled the second

'Will you two shut up!' shouted a new guard 'we need to take action'

'What should we do with the tick?' asked another guard

Lily's head was reeling; she knew she had to do something but what? At that moment she felt a sharp needle prick on her stomach.

'Ouch! Finx!' she said softly. _Of course _she thought: _Finx! _Lily acted quickly; she pulled Finx from her jumper, ripped a piece of her shirt & pulled out her hidden dagger –Jasmine had taught her it was always good to have a hidden weapon- & used it to slit her wrist so she could use the blood to write 'HELP' on the ripped piece of shirt –luckily the grey guards were to busy to notice what she was doing- Lily tied the piece of shirt around Finx's neck & said:

'Take this straight to lief, don't stop for anything or give it to anyone else understand?' Finx licked her in the face before darting off into the forest.

'Be safe' Lily whispered before he disappeared from view. _Now to make sure I live long enough to see Lief_.

'Okay it's settled, we'll kill the tick & go back what we came for' announced one guard.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Lily said sounding more confidant than she felt.

'And why not?' demanded a guard.

'Because…um…because Lief king of all Deltora is coming with…100 men' Lily answered nervously

'well bring him on little lady it was "Lief king of all Deltora" we wanted all along' said one of the grey guards from before.

**The Hunt Is On**

Sharn was watering some plants when Finx came running across the courtyard.

'Finx! What are you doing here? Where is Lily? I think Lief wanted to see her &…Finx?' Sharn said but Finx was already inside the palace. He ran into the meeting hall where Lief was talking to Jasmine & Barda. Finx ran up & nudged Lief's arm. Lief untied the piece of cloth from around Finx's neck & stared down at it with Jasmine looking over his shoulder. Then Lief jumped up & started running across the hall, Finx & Jasmine hot on his heels.

'Lief! Wait! Where are you going?' Barda yelled as they ran out of the room. He looked down at the piece of cloth that Lief had dropped, on it was written "HELP" which although smudged was still legible & it appeared to be written in blood. Barda ran out of the hall after Lief & Jasmine. When he found them he saw that they had already geared up 3 horses & were waiting for him.

'But how are we going to find her?' he asked climbing on to a horse 'we don't even know where she is'

'we don't, but he does.' Said Lief pointing to Finx who almost as soon as Barda was on his horse was off in a flash running into the forest. Lief, Jasmine & Barda close behind him.

**All Or Nothing**

_I have to get out of here before Lief gets here; he's in terrible danger. It could be my fault that the belt of Deltora & ham get delivered to the Shadow Lord. _Lily thought furiously. _I have to think of a way to get out of here._

Night had fallen & Lily had finally thought of a way to escape. She had filed through a bar & that had given her enough room to slip through the bars & she was now sneaking across the minefield of sleeping grey guards. _Okay there's my pack, it should still have my cover scent & cloak in it, _Lily thought as she stepped over the last few grey guards towards freedom, she reached for her pack when…she screamed, a guard had grabbed her ankle, she shook the hand off & started to run, but it was too late. Her scream had woken the rest of the grey guards & they were after her. Lily suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder & saw a grey guards club hit the ground in front of her. Lily fell to the ground, her shoulder throbbing. Lily looked around, the grey guards were coming & they didn't look happy.

The Attack! 

'Finx! slow down!' Lief called as the golden cat was, once again, rushing aheadof the horses. He was smaller & much more agile than the horses & was flying ahead in the thick forest. But after another hour of pacing there way through it started to become less dense, gradually becoming a small clearing, Finx was already at the edge, his fur standing on end & he was sniffing the air intently. Lief, Barda & Jasmine rode up behind him looking for any signs of danger. _Lily! _Lief thought before dismounting his horse & running across the clearing, Barda right behind him. Jasmine on the other hand stayed back in the safety of the trees. Lief had reached Lily at the other end of the clearing & saw at once she was in bad shape, her hair was soaked in blood, she had a large cut on her cheek, a massive graze on her shoulder, as well as several other cuts & bruises on her face & judgeing by the sound of her breathing one or two broken ribs. but suddenly he heard Barda cry out in pain & felt something come down hard on his head & he blacked out.

**A Turn For The Worst**

When Lief awoke his head was throbbing, Barda was still out & Lily was at the far end of a large cage that they were being held prisoner in. Jasmine was no where to be seen. Lief stood up, the cage roof was a little higher than his head, & walked over to where Lily was.

'Lily?' Lief said kneeling down next to her 'are you okay?' She remained silent 'Lily its okay we'll be fine' Lief said in an attempt to comfort her even though he knew it was in vain, she was young not stupid.

'Lief' Lilt said tears welling in her eyes 'I'm sorry, this is all my fault.'

'No its not!' Lief said 'it's nobody's fault.'

'Yes it is! its mine!' Lily said, her tears falling to the floor 'if I hadn't sent you that message you wouldn't have come looking for me &…'

'You'd be DEAD!' Lief interrupted

'You wouldn't have gotten captured.' She finished 'now you & the belt will be delivered to the Shadow Lord & its all my fault!'

'Lily, is it your fault that the grey guards captured you?' Lief asked

'Well…' Lily began

'& is it your fault that unless you did something they would have killed you?' he continued

'No…but…' Lily stammered

'Then how is this your fault?' Lief finished

'will you two stop arguing!' came Barda's familiar voice

'Barda!' Lily said jumping to her feet 'are you okay?'

'I'm fine' he replied 'just a little bump on the head & a bruised ego. Where's Jasmine?'

'I don't think she got captured with us' Lief said

'No. She's too smart for that' Lily said

'okay then' said barda 'how are we going to escape?'

'Escape! Were not going to escape!' Lily shouted her eyes welling up with tears again 'I tried to escape & look what happened to me!'

'Lily I know your scared but we have to try' Lief pleaded. Lily just stood there.

'Please!' Lief begged 'were not leaving without you.' Lily looked at him her eyes wide & Lief could see she was struggling to make the discission between her friends & her common sense but finally she agreed.

'But we wont be able to get out the way I did' she said 'the guards blocked it up & took my dagger'

'So it looks like it's all up to Jasmine' Barda said. No one argued.

**Escape**

It was now dark & there was still no sign of Jasmine. Lily was asleep & Lief & Barda were forming a back up plan; & were not doing to well when…

'I'm surprised she's even alive, given the amount of blood she lost' came a voice they knew all to well

'Jasmine!' Lief said "where are you?'

'Right behind you' she said.

Lief spun around to see Jasmine hanging from the cage roof.

'I hope you've got a plan to escape' Barda said.

'Of course I do' she said jumping down from the roof 'through the gap Lily made'

'But the grey guards blocked it up' Lief said

'Not any more they haven't' Jasmine said nodding towards the chains on the ground. Lief ran over to Lily to wake her.

'Lily! Lily! Wake up!' he said in a loud whisper

'Why?' she grumbled

'Because were going to escape' Lief said

'But how…' but her voice trailed off when she saw Jasmine 'okay' she said 'Lets go' the three companions climbed silently out of the cage & applied the last of Lily's cover scent. But no sooner had they taken one steep away from the cage when they heard one of the grey guards shout:

'The prisoners have escaped!' Lief, Barda, Jasmine & Lily turned around just in time to see the entire grey guard pod wake up & start running towards them. The companions ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction -desperate- to escape the guards.

'Don't worry they wont be able to track us with the cover scent' Lief panted as they ran

'Um, lief…there wasn't enough left for me after you three used it &…'said Lily

'And you didn't tell us earlier because…?' Jasmine said

'I was going to but then the guards woke up' Lily said

'Oh great!' said Jasmine 'now it doesn't matter where we run they'll just track us!'

'Not "us".' Said Lily 'me! If we split up they'll follow me!'

'No way!' said Lief

'Why not lief?' Lily asked

'We're not leaving you behind!' he shouted at her

'Lief, I'm a big girl & I can take care of myself' Lily said. There was an odd silence.

'Fine!' Lief said finally & he, Barda & Jasmine veered off to the side but just as Jasmine started to disappear from view Lily tripped!

'Jasmine!' she called 'Help me!' Jasmine looked at Lily feet were tangled in several vines & her face was white with terror. Jasmine made a start towards her but saw that the guards were coming, they were so close, if she even attempted to free Lily the guards would surly catch her. She turned & began running after Lief & Barda. Trying her hardest to block out Lily's desperate cries. But after a wile they just stoped. _I'm sorry Lily_ she thought as she caught up to lief & Barda. _I'm sorry._

**A Little Hope**

'Jasmine its been three days! I think we should go look for her!' said Lief

'Please Lief! Just give her a few more days!' Jasmine pleaded

'Leif's right jasmine Lily's been gone for too long' said Barda & he & Lief turned & began walking towards the stables to get horses.

'Wait!' Jasmine called

'Jasmine were going to look for Lily. Weather you like it or not' Lief said coldly

'You wont find her' Jasmine said softly

'Why not?' Lief asked

'Because…because…because, because when we were running from the grey guards she tripped on a bunch of vines & fell!' Jasmine said so fast it was hard to make heads or tales of it.

'But… how do you know that?' Lief asked

'Because I saw her she called to me for help…' she started

'And you just left her!' Lief shouted at her

'The guards were to close Lief, there was nothing I could do with out getting caught myself' Jasmine pleaded

'But you just left her' Lief said softly

'Lief she's a big girl & she can take care of herself' said Jasmine

'Not against 10 grey guards she cant!' Lief shouted & he stormed off

'Jasmine' Barda began as gently as he could 'why didn't you tell us sooner?'

'I was…afraid he would have this reaction' she said

'If you had told him sooner he might not have reacted as bed as he did' said Barda but Jasmine could see that he was struggling to find words of encouragement. Jasmine turned & began walking towards the bird room. She thought it would be the last place anyone would be. So it shocked her much to see Lief sending Ebony- Jasmines favourite bird- off with a letter.

'Jasmine!' he said as Jasmine entered the room 'I was just sending word of the grey guards to broom'

'Lief…' Jasmine began but found it hard to find the right words. 'Maybe the guards didn't capture her maybe they…killed her' she finished

'Maybe' said Lief '& maybe they captured her & took her to the shadow lands'

'And maybe she's fine' came a voice from behind them. They wheeled around to find Barda standing at the door. 'What's al this talk of Lily being dead?' he continued 'this is Lily were talking about! Remember? She's young yes, but she's resilient, she's tough, she'll be fine!'

**A Vicious Beating**

The vraal roared as Lily fell to the ground. It took a cautious steep towards her; she had put up a great fight. Twice she had drawn blood, but she was tired & her dagger was small & unable to do significant damage. The vraal walked further towards her. It was hungry & knew she wouldn't be able to fight for much longer. Lily's eyes flickered open & she climbed stiffly to her feet, her dagger raised in one hand.

'I wont go down so easily!' she said to the vraal. It leapt at her, its claws outstretched ready to rip her to shreds. She jumped aside -landing quiet clumsily- a few meters away from the vraal that was already springing back at her, she jumped again & the vraal missed, slipped & went sliding into a tree. _I can't keep this up, _she thought._ There's no way I can beat a vraal, not by myself, not in the shape I'm in, I need a miracle,_ she thought. The vraal was up & was coming again, it leapt at her once again, Lily jumped, but it was ready for her, it lashed out with its tail & caught her in the chest. She fell to the ground –winded- Lily struggled to get up but the pain was too intense. The vraal walked towards her. It was coming to finish her off. _This cant be how it ends _she thought _it just can't._

**A Wild Return**

It had been five days since Lily had gone missing & it was the monthly meeting with the people of Deltora, the meeting had passed into the night & a fierce storm was raging outside. None of the people relished the walk home.

The great hall was almost empty when a large hooded figure burst through the door holding what looked like a large folded cloak in one arm. By the time the figure had taken one steep inside Lief & Barda were up, swords in hands & running towards them. Barda leapt on them, pining them to the ground & knocking them to the ground knocking the cloak from their arms. Then Lief ran up, pulled off the hood & gasped.

'Lindal!?' ha said

'No its Adin' she replied sarcastically 'of course its me! Now –Barda- would you mind getting off me?'

'Sorry' he said getting up

'What are you doing here?' Lief said

She replied by running over to the cloak that had been thrown to the ground, she picked it up & returned to Lief & Barda.

'I found her fighting for her life against a vraal.' She said 'she was lucky I came along when I did otherwise she'd most probably be dead. But we don't have the resources to care for vraal attack victims.' She parted the cloak to reveal a young blonde haired girl.

'Lily!' Lief said & he ran off to find Jasmine. When he found her she was in her bedchamber feeding Fili some dried fruit.

'Jasmine' he panted 'its Lily!'

'Lief, I've already said I'm sorry! And I'm getting tired of…' Jasmine started

'No…I mean she's back!' Lief said almost shouting. Jasmine & Lief ran back to the great hall to find Barda & Lindal waiting for them.

'Where's Lily?' Lief asked

'Sharn came & took her to a bed chamber' Lindal said

'But…' Lief said

'But what?' asked Barda?

'But Sharns in Tora' Lief said 'I just got word that she'd be there for at least 3 more days.' Then they heard a scream from up stairs.

'That's Lily!' Jasmine said

Lief, Barda Jasmine & Lindal ran up towards the bedchambers

'Lily!' Lief called 'Where are you?'

But all they heard was a loud thudding & the sound of splintering wood.

'Up there!' Barda called. They ran towards the door where the sound was coming from & he barged his shoulder against the wooden door, which opened quiet easily. The companions entered the room & gasped at the sight before them: An ol had Lily in its icy like iron grip. Lief & Barda drew their swords -they had a lot of experience with ols- Lief ran forward & plunged his sword in to the ols heart, it gave a hiss & melted into a white puddle on the floor & Lily fell gasping on top of it. Lindal ran over & cradled her head in her arms.

'Well… what are you waiting for?' she said 'go & get help!'

Barda & Jasmine ran out of the room. Lief walked over to Lindal.

'Lief?' she said

'I'm starting to wish she never saved us from those ols' he said

'But then you wouldn't be here would you?' Lindal said

'And neither would she!' said Lief 'I've caused her much pain & suffering'

'But what about all the good times you have had? Lindal asked

'She would have been better off if she never met me' Lief shouted

'Don't say that Lief' Lily said in a barely auditable whisper

'Lily!' Lief said 'I'm so sorry that the ol attacked you'

'Its not your fault' she said

'Yes it is!' Lief said

'No…' Lily started but winced in pain. She lifted her hand & gently touched the marks on her neck.

'Shh' said Lindal 'you need time to heal' Lily looked like she was about to argue but remained quiet. The next few minutes passed in silence. Then Jasmine & Barda followed by 3 palace guards came bustling into the room. The guards took Lily from Lindal arms & left the room. Lief following close behind.

**Worries**

It had been almost a week since the night Lily had been attacked & she was outside in the courtyard playing with Jasmine & Finx. Lief was up in the tower watching them. When Barda came in

'Lief…?' he asked

'I just can't believe that a pod of grey guards & an ol could make it in to Deltora' he said

You've only been in power for a short time' Barda said 'maybe the belt just needs time to sort these things out'

'We don't have time to "sort these things out"' Lief said 'if ten grey guards can make it into Deltora what's to stop 100? Or more?'

'Well if the shadow lord could send 100 grey guards into Deltora why doesn't he?' Barda asked

'I don't know it might be that he only send small groups at a time but…' Lief said

'So for now Deltora is safe?' Barda said

'Yes…' Lief said 'for now Deltora is safe' _that's what worries me_, he thought

The Shock Of A Life Time 

Lief was in his bed chamber, his heart pounding in his chest, & he was breathing heavily. He had just had a dream, it all seemed so real, grey guards were everywhere; the people of del were fighting them & not doing well. Barda was fighting four grey guards at once & all the palace guards were fighting them as well. He looked down at his shakeing hands. One of them was touching the belt of Deltora. The ruby was a pale pink & the emerald was a dull gray. He looked at his hand it was on the 5th gem on the belt, the opal, the symbol of hope & gives glimpses of the future. _The dream wasn't a dream. It was real. Or at least is going to be_. Lief thought. He jumped out of bed & ran towards Barba's room.

'Barda!' Lief shouted as he burst through the door

'What is it Lief?' Barda said sleepily

'Get up! Get ready! The grey guards are going to attack!' Lief said

'Now!' Barda yelled practically falling out of bed

'Well…no…not now. But they will' said Lief 'the opal showed me'

'So you don't know when or where they'll attack?' Barda said

' I know where, its here in del' Lief said

'But you don't know when?' Barda said

'No' Lief admitted

'What's going on?' came a voice from behind them. Lief wheeled around to see Lily standing in the doorway.

'Its nothing Lily, go back to bed' Lief said. Since there was no present danger he wanted as few people to know as possible. She looked at him puzzled for a moment then gasped.'

'Lief!' she said 'look!'

'I know' he said 'I've seen the belt I just…'

'No I mean behind you!' Lily said her face white with terror. Lief turned around & drew his sword. But as soon as he saw the scene behind him dropped it. The sun was just rising & the land was a rich red & hordes of what looked like ants-but lief knew all to well were grey guards- coming to del.

'Lily go & wake up as many people as you can. ' Lief shouted ' Barda, you to!'

Barda & Lily ran out of the room & in different directions. Lief followed them out but went up some stairs instead. _Well never be able to warn every one in del before the guards get here _Lief thought. _Well have to get them all together at once. _He kept running up the stairs, steep after steep, foot after foot he climbed until he reached the bell tower. Lief grasped the rope & pulled as hard as he could, a loud clear note rang out. It blurred in Leif's ears as it rang again & a 3rd & again. After he rang several times more he turned & ran for the palace gates.

When Lief reached the palace gates the entire population of del was there. Women, children, men & elderly people alike all of them looked sleepy & worried for being woken so early.

'People of del!' Lief yelled 'I've called you here to tell you that the shadow lord has sent an army of grey guards to attack del!' there was a collection of gasps from the crowd & some muttering

'What should we do?' called a skinny woman from the crowd

'Arm yourselves as best you can & be ready' Barda said

'But why does the belt of Deltora not protect us?' an elderly man

'Because the shadow lord is using magic to weaken the belts power' said Lily's voice from behind them

'Go people of del the grey guards reach us at sunset. Prepare yourselves' Lief said & with that he turned & went back inside the palace.

'Lily how did you come up with such a brilliant excuse?' Lief asked at the breakfast table a few minutes later.

'I don't know,' she said 'it just came to me in the moment'

'Well it's a good thing it did because I…' Lief started

'You will have to finish this later' said Barda 'the grey guards will be here in a few minutes.

Lief, Jasmine, Barda & Lily walked into the streets of del. The guards were so close now they could hear them & see them as well.

'Get ready!' Barda said

Lief & Barda drew their swords, Jasmine gripped her dagger & Lily held her bow firmly. The grey guards began to run. Barda roared the order to his men & they did the same joined by some of the people of del. Lief & Jasmine right behind them, whilst Lily stayed back & began rapidly firing arrows. Lief was watching her, she was good with a bow & had deadly accuracy hitting all her targets in the eye cavity & sometimes going through to the next guard. Many of the guards died but one was always there to take its place, it was as if there were so many nothing-no amount of force, no weapon- could hurt them. Lief just stood there & watched as Barda, Jasmine & Lily fought the grey guards, they weren't coming near him it was as if he repelled them or something. _There breaking through _Lief thought _there a lot stronger than us & there are many more as well! But if they could so easily kill us why don't they? Why don't they just slaughter us & get what they came for? _Suddenly Lief saw something out of the corner of his eye, a grey guard. He turned to it ready to finally have some action but what he saw made his jaw drop: the grey guard was standing over an unconscious man in his late 20's but in stead of killing him, it simply slung him over his shoulder & walked back the way it came! Lief watched in horror as many of the other guards were doing the same, knocking out people, act as if they to die & having another guard jump in front of them so they could drag the unconscious person off! _They are getting what they came for _Lief thought. He knew he had to do something but what?

'Lief!' Lily called, lief looked around to see her being carried off by a grey guard. 'Sword!' she shouted, lief hesitated, the idea of throwing a sword worried him but Lily was defenceless & he was not going to let her be taken again. He threw his sword, Lily caught it on the blade & cut her hand nevertheless she drove the sword into the grey guards back & he fell. She had only just got to her feet when Lief reached her.

'What happened?' she asked him

'The guards are kidnapping the people of del' Lief said

'But why?' Lily said almost shouting over the noise

'I don't know but maybe…' Lief started

'Look out!' Lily screamed

Lief ducked with out question as Lily stabbed a grey guard that had crept up behind him in the stomach.

'I have to call back the attack' lief said turning & telling Barda to retreat, obviously he didn't like the idea but did as he was told.

Lief turned & began looking for Jasmine when he heard Lily cry out in pain. Lief turned, she was on the ground & she had a large cut across her side & a grey guard was looming over her, ready to finish her off.

'No!' Lief called & to his amazement he saw the guard fall backwards, moments later he saw Jasmine retrieve her dagger from its back.

'Lief! What's going on?' Jasmine asked whipping the blood from her dagger

'The grey guard are kidnapping the people of del' Lily said. Jasmine nodded her head but lief was sure -even for a second- Jasmine gave Lily a menacing look. Leaning on Lief & Jasmine; Lily, Lief & Jasmine walked slowly back to the palace & a few minutes after they had been inside they heard a palace guard call:

'the grey guard are leaving!'

'looks like you were right to call off the attack' Barda said coming over to them

'That doesn't matter we need someone to look after Lily' lief said

Barda called over two guards to come & take Lily away, soon after leaving himself.

'Jasmine…?' Lief said

'Yes Lief?' Jasmine answered closely inspecting her dagger

'Are you…angry…with Lily? Lief asked

'No' she said bluntly 'why do you ask'

'During the grey guard attack you seemed…tense around her as if you…hated her' Lief said

'But its as if she's not the same person' Jasmine said

'Well she's been through a lot' Lief said 'the grey guard beating, the ol attack…'

'Lief! What did you just say?' Jasmine said jumping up

'What? The ol attack?' Lief asked

'Yes! That's it!' Jasmine said

'What's it?' Lief asked

'Lily! She's an ol!' Jasmine said

'What!' Lief shouted 'there's no way Lily could be an ol'

'Well she's not ACTUALLY an ol but that Lily we just talked to WAS an ol' Jasmine said

'How can you be so sure?' Lief asked

'I don't know but I would put my life on it that that's not Lily' Jasmine said

'I hope so because its Lily's life in danger here' Lief said 'we have to find her'

'Where should we look?' Jasmine said

'Well when did Lily start acting weird?' Lief asked

'When we were at the meeting this morning' Jasmine said 'I saw her go into her room, she was in there for a while & when she came out she had a few scratches like…'

'…Like cat scratches!' Lief finished for her 'Finx would never scratch Lily, no matter what she did…'

'But if he knew it wasn't Lily…' Jasmine said

'Lets go!' Lief said

**The Web Of Deceit**

Lief & Jasmine ran to Lily's room & began searching until finally:

'Lief! I've found her!' Jasmine called. Lilywas in a largebrowntrunk & she was unconscious'

'Lily!' Lief called to her 'Lily! Wake up…please!

'Lief' she said in a quiet whisper 'you have to stop the ol!'

'Lief you go, I'll stay here with Lily & we'll catch up to you when we can' Jasmine said

Lief nodded & ran of towards the great hall. There he found the ol talking to Barda. Lief ran forward & plunged his sword into the ol's back. It cried out in pain & fell to the floor.

'No…' Lief said 'I've…I've…I've…'

'Lief what's going on?' Jasmine asked as she came down the stairs, the ol leaning on her shoulder. Lief said nothing so as not to ruin the element of surprise & in a flash lashed out at the ol ready to stab it with his sword, but Jasmine was quick & she pushed Lily out of the way, she fell to the floor & Lief was left stabbing thin air.

'Lief what are you doing!?' Jasmine said standing in front of Lily in an effort to protect her

'Lief?' Lily said her eyes wide with fear, tears dripping down her cheeks & over a cut that she most probably got from the fall & it was bleeding! Ol's don't bleed! Lief knew that for a fact. He lowered his sword & smiled at Jasmine & Lily. But Jasmine didn't move; she knew Lief & knew never to let your guard down around him. He dropped his sword & kicked it away, holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm. Jasmine didn't move. But Lily moved passed & smiled sweetly at him, Lief smiled back, he had missed Lily's smile. At that moment they heard a loud crash as Barda fell limp to the floor. Then the ol turned & began towards them, the companions were defenceless! Lief's sword was on the ground out of reach, Lily's bow & arrows were upstairs & Jasmine's dagger wouldn't be able to get close enough to kill it. The ol was only meters from the companions & it stretched out its long snake like fingers ready to strangle them.

'Lily when I say so runs!' Lief whispered. Lily shook her head furiously

'I'm not going anywhere' she said. The ol was so close now Lief, Lily & Jasmine shut their eyes & waited for the ol to grab their throats. All of a sudden they heard a cry & saw Barda drive his sword into the ol's back, it twisted & withered in to a white puddle on the ground.

'Lily…' Lief began 'I'm, I thought…& if Jasmine hadn't…I might have…'

'It's okay' Lily said 'you couldn't have known'

'But still I…' Lief said

'Lief you can finish your marathon of unfinished later, right now I'm hungry' said Barda

**The Dawn**

Many hours later after they had eaten & Lily's wounds had been checked the champions trudged up to their bedchambers.

'Lily?' Lief asked before she closed her door

'Yes Lief' she answered

'Are you okay?' Lief said

'Yes' Lily said 'why do you ask?'

'You seemed troubled at breakfast' Lief said

'Its nothing, really, I'm fine' she said & closed the door

Lief, Jasmine & Barda had an undisturbed sleep but Lily tossed & turned all night, something was bothering her a tiny detail in the back of her head, it haunted her through out the night. She couldn't sleep, not when she knew what was about to happen, she tried to think of a way to break the news to the others, but could think of nothing to say & knew it would just have to come out on its own. But it was almost time, soon, very soon the time will come. It was nearly midnight before Lily drifted into an uneasy sleep. When she awoke it was still dark, the courtyard was shrouded in a blanket of fog & the sun had not yet resin. So Lily busied herself as best she could. She knew she would never get back to sleep. An hour later she was ready, reluctant, but ready, she crept through the palace her shoes in her hand so that she didn't wake up anyone, it was still early & almost everyone was still asleep. Lily crept out into the courtyard & she carefully closed the front door & it shut with a soft "click". It was dawn & the first rays of sunlight just peeking over the castles protective walls.

'Lily?' came a sleepy voice from behind her; Lily twirled around, her bow in hand ready to fire. It was Jasmine, Lily lowered her bow.

'I'm sorry Jasmine' she said 'I'm just a little jumpy, I have something on my mind'

'You could tell me' Jasmine said 'it always helps to talk about something that's troubling you'

'Thank you Jasmine but I'm going to wait for Lief & Barda before I tell you' Lily said

'Then I'll go get them' Jasmine said & she ran off

'No! Jasmine! Wait!' Lily called. _She's so impatient _Lily thought shaking her head & smiling. Moments later Jasmine returned pulling the sleepy pair of Lief & Barda behind her

'You better have a good excuse for dragging me out of bed this early' said Barda as he yawned

'Jasmine said you had something to tell us Lily' Lief said. They all turned to Lily, her eyes were full of tears as she returned the companions gazes.

'Lily?' Lief asked 'are you okay?'

'No' she answered 'Lief…Jasmine…Barda…I'm so very sorry for all I have put you through…'

'Lily…I should be the one apologizing, you have been beaten by grey guards, attacked by a vraal, choked by an ol…'lief said

'Not to mention locked in a trunk, coming inches from death at the hands of an ol & almost being stabbed by your closest friend' Jasmine said

'I know…' Lily said tears still going down her face 'but that only makes it harder to tell you this…I'm leaving'

The companions stared at Lily devastated by the news.

'Leave…but…why?' Lief stammered fighting back tears

'Lily you cant leave' Jasmine said

'I will miss you all but I have to laeve' Lily said

'Why?' said Barda

'Ever since I got back I have noticed "things" happening in Del, I must go to find out more' Lily said whipping the tears from her face

'Then we will go with you' Lief said

'No Lief' Lily said 'the people of Del need you' she steeped forwards & hugged him 'I will miss you' she said 'I'll miss all of you, you are the best friends I have ever had & ever will have & no day will go by that I wont think about you or the time I have spent here'

'Lily…' Lief said

'Lief I have to leave, but I promise you this I will come back some day. I don't know when but I will come back' Lily said as she turned & began walking out of the courtyard gates & as she disappeared the companions knew the journey had only just begun.

The End 


End file.
